The Other Two
by Kirei06
Summary: Kirei is an transfer student. As she stays in her new school, she goes out with the SA students all the time. What changes can repel?


**A/N: Hi! This is my first fanfiction. Kindly leave your suggestions and reviews. Enjoy reading! ^_^v**

**Chapter 1: A Whole New World**

Konichiwa! I am Kirei Fujiwara. According to the bald principal whom I talked to earlier, I belong to Class 3-A. Since I just transferred, I'm still an alien. Kidding aside, yes, I don't know anyone in this school yet. I strolled around just to see what's so different about this school. HAKUSENKAN ACADEMY; it is an ultra elite school for the wealthy. Here, the classes are separated from A-F based on grades. Since my parents own a manga publishing company, they can obviously afford to pay in this school. My mom said that this place is the most suitable for me. The idea of me transferring came from her. Yesterday, I asked her if there was something wrong with my old school. Instead of answering, she ignored me and left.

"_The SA students are here!",_ shouted a girl who seemed to be really excited. SA students, eh? The students automatically created a fuss. I looked at my watch. I was almost 7; meaning, class was about to start. Realizing that I was just wasting my time staring at the crowd, I started walking and searched for my room.

I found myself walking on another part of the school. This side weas full of flowers, and it was so peaceful. I went inside. I heard several voices.

"_Tadashi! Didn't I tell you that these foods are only for Hikari?!",_ a girl shouted.

"_I'm sorry Akira, I can't help it."_

_***Bugsh!***_

After hearing that noise, I saw a body flying near me. I dodged. I stared at the guy. Whoa, his jaw is full of blood. He must have been hit hard.. very hard.

"_Hey guys, do you know her?",_ the girl who shouted earlier asked. I took a step back. Are they students here? Why is it that their uniform is different from mine?

Everybody looked at me. I cleared my throat and said, _"Uhmm.. I'm sorry for disturbing you, but can I ask where Class 3-A's room is?"_

"_You're new here, right?", _the other guy shyly asked. I nodded.

"_Hey Jun, are you blushing?",_ the girl said.

"_I-I'm not!"_

"_GOOD MORNING!",_ I almost jumped. Another girl arrived.

"Hikari-chaaan. Help mee.", the guy with blood reached for her.

"_Oh my God! Tadashi, what happened to you?!",_ he pointed to the girl earlier. As far as I heard and remembered, he called her Akira.

I caught her attention. She smiled at me and asked, _"Hi, who are you?"_

"_Kirei Fujiwara.",_ I answered coldly.

"_I'm Hikari Hanazono, nice to meet you. What brings you here?", I_ looked at her. She looks friendly, but still.. I don't know her.

"_I was looking for my class but I arrived here."_

"_Oh, I see. Come, let me show you around.",_ she grabbed my hand and dragged me. We were quietly walking on the hallway when all of a sudden, she spoke.

"_Based on your height and body..",_ I looked at my figure. What the heck is she up to? _".. you're also a third year, aren't you?", _I nodded.

"_Why is it that you're so quiet?",_ I shrugged.

"_Hey, come on! I'm helping you, you should talk to me!"_

"_Alright already.",_ I rolled my eyes. She's so irritating that I could kill her any minute.

"_Ask.",_ she said.

"_What?"_ -_-

"_Ask anything. You're new here. I suppose that you'd like to know many things about this school.",_ well, she has a point.

"_Who are the SA students, and what does SA stand for?", _she sat on the staircase. I sat beside her.

"_There are 7 SA students in this school. The people you saw earlier are a part of it.",_ I widened my eyes in surprise.

"_So, that means.."_

"_Yes, I am one of them too. SA stands for Special A. It is a section higher than any Class A in this school. Only the top seven students can enter. That's also why our uniform is different from yours."_

"_I see. Anyway, I'm sure that you're pretty rich too right?",_ she shook her head.

"_Nope. I study here but that does not mean that I'm rich. My father is a carpenter. I forced him to enroll me in this school because of someone."_

"_A special someone?",_ I teased.

"_H-hey! It's not that! It's just that he's getting on my nerves! I want to beat him! I want to be better than him!"_

"_Stop shouting, it's irritating."_ -_-

"_I'M NOT SHOUTING!"_

"_It's just like in the movies.."_

"_Eh?"_ O_O

"_A cat and dog.."_

"_What's with those animals?"_

"_They turned into lovers."_

"_WHAT? Are you kidding me? Literally.. is that even possible?",_ I looked at her disgustingly.

"_Seriously, I didn't expect an SA student to be that slow.",_ her jaw suddenly dropped.

"_Just take me to my class.",_ I looked at my watch. It's 8:30. Ah.. WHAT?!

"_Kirei, is your watch retarded_?", she said, also looking at my watch.

"_Don't blame it to watch, you're the one retarded here."_ =_=

She gazed at me.

"_Whatever. You know what, I'll just go home.",_ she shook her head.

"_How about I introduce you to the other SA's?"_

"_I'm not interested."_

"_You are."_

"_Nope."_

"_Then why did you ask about them earlier?",_ she grinned. Hiraki's actions are really freaking me out. She's so high-pitched earlier, then she turned quiet and now she's so playful. What kind of creature is she?

"_Just curious."_

"_Oh come on. Don't you want to meet the guy that I want to beat?"_

"_FINE."_

For a moment, I was interested. Who is that guy? Why is it that Hikari looks so determined? What will it feel like to be with the SA students? I have so many questions in mind.. I wonder.


End file.
